staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Października 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30) 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Słoń Beniamin - serial animowany 8.55 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.25 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.35 Kocie bajki - serial animowany 10.05 Przygody pana Michała (5) - serial 10.35 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie - magazyn 11.00 Gorbaczow. Po upadku imperium - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Leksykon kinomana: Pancernik Pomkin - dramat, ZSRR 1925 13.50 Srebrny cud - film dokumentalny 14.15 W krainie wielkich puszcz - film dok. 14.35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.35 Bez etatu 16.00 Raj - magazyn 16.25 Moda na sukces (2023) - serial 16.50 Sportowy express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (332) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.40 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.10 Wieczorynka: Dziwny świat Kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.20 Obrona zamku - film wojenny, USA 1969 22.15 Męska rzecz...: Draka w Bronxie - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1996 23.50 Monitor Wiadomości 0.05 Męska rzecz...: Przeklęte ulice - thriller, USA 1997 1.40 Sekrety Weroniki (16) - serial komediowy 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc.5 Patałach; (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd); serial animowany dla młodzieży 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plastusiowy pamiętnik; Dlaczego nazywam się Plastuś?; serial animowany dla dzieci 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwny świat Kota Filemona; Poważne zmartwienie 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.99; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:30 Święta wojna; Kibice i melomani; serial TVP 11:05 Co przyniesie życie; cz.4 ost.; serial prod.włoskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.364 Żyje,będzie żył; telenowela TVP 13:40 Życie do poprawki; odc.13/22; (Twice in a Lifetime); serial prod. USA (stereo) 14:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 14:55 Zmiennicy; odc.4/15 Typowa logika damsko-męska; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.529 Temperatura przedmałżeńska; telenowela TVP 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.530 Afrykański świątek; telenowela TVP 17:20 Wyznania budowlańców; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Z ELITĄ do Italii - czyli kabaretowe tutti-frutti 20:00 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:10 Na zdrowie:Jagielski 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; IV seria odc.10/18; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:15 Babski wieczór; Wyrzucony na brzeg; Swept from the Sea; 1997 dramat romant.prod. ang.; reż: Beeban Kidron; wyk: Rachel Weisz, Vincent Perez 01:05 Kierunek Punkt Zero; Advance to Ground Zero; 1989 dramat polityczny prod. USA; reż: Peter Markle; wyk: Martin Sheen, Emilio Estevez 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (15) - serial dla młodzieży 7.30 Transformery - serial animowany 8.00 MacGyver (93) - serial sensacyjny 9.00 Bar 3 - reality show 9.30 Boston Public 2 (26) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Bar 3 - reality show 11.15 Rosyjska ruletka 12.10 Samo życie (256) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Amor Latino (91) - telenowela 13.35 TV Market 13.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (62) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Power Rangers (16) - serial dla młodzieży 14.45 Tajemniczy rycerze - serial animowany 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (92) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Piątka nieustraszonych (15) - serial 17.30 Hugo express - program dla dzieci 17.55 Bar 3 - reality show 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20.10 Bar 3 - reality show 21.05 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (4) - serial komediowy, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.50 Zbuntowana księżniczka - film akcji, USA 1999, reż. Isaac Florentine, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa 23.45 Informacje 23.55 Puls - biznes i giełda 0.10 Prognoza pogody 0.20 Graffiti 0.35 Nauczyciel namiętności - film erotyczny 2.20 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (72) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (120) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Magiczny kamień (19) - serial animowany 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Na Wspólnej (155) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Powrót do Edenu (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Twoja droga do gwiazd - Trening - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Brzydula (74) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Nikita (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (73) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (156) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 SUPERKINO: Mission: Impossible II - film sensacyjny, USA-Niemcy 2000, reż. John Woo wyk. Tom Cruise, Dougray Scott, Thandie Newton, Ving Rhames, Richard Roxburg, Anthony Hopkins 23.10 Egzekutorzy - film sensacyjny, Kanada-USA 1999, reż. Sidney J.Furie wyk. Casper Van Dien, Rick Fox, Catherine Oxenberg, Andreas Apergis, Daniel Pilon 1.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 08:15 Nasz Gość (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:05 Nasz Gość 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 Nasz Gość 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Targi Sztuki Ludowej 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Rymem i krwią; historyczny film dokumentalny prod. polskiej 19:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy; informator kulturalny 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:50 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:00 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego (powt.) 22:15 To jest temat: "Dochodzenie żubra z pomocą św. Eustachego; reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Wagina na stole operacyjnym; film dokumentalny prod. USA 00:00 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; film fabularny prod. polskiej, 1992 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.25 Program dnia 6.30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Magazyn Elbląski /powt./ 8.15 Motorsport - magazyn /powt./ 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP w godz. 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30 i 15.30 - Kurier - program informacyjny (wersja graficzna) 16.00 Gość "3" 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Targi Sztuki Ludowej 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 17.50 Magazyn Olsztyński 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda 18.45 Brulion kulturalny 19.15 Etos - magazyn katolicki /powt./ 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.20 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Gość "3" /powt./ 22.15 To jest temat: "Dochodzenie żubra z pomocą św. Eustachego" 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Wagina na stole operacyjnym - film dokumentalny, GBR, 2002. 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.15 Sztukateria 6.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Artur - anim. 8.30 Hoboczakl (75) - serial 9.00 Ja się zastrzelę (10) - serial komediowy 9.30 Sąsiedzka wojna - serial akcji 10.00 To się w głowie nie mieści 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (41) - serial 11.00 Cud miłości (6) - Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Dziwny traf (5) - serial sensacyjny 15.30 Przygody braci Mario - serial animowany 16.00 Robocop - serial anim. 16.25 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial 16.55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (5) - serial 17.25 Dharma I Greg (1) - serial komediowy 17.55 Cud miłości (7) - telenowela 18.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20.00 Rozbitkowie (5) - serial przygodowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 22.30 Królik Greg (9) - serial komediowy 23.00 Sąsiedzka wojna - serial akcji 23.30 Pakt - horror, USA 1985 0.50 X Laski 1.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.10 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.25 Strefa P - magazyn 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Z pierwszej strony (18) - telenowela 8.00 Alf (35) - serial komediowy 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (54) - telenowela 9.25 Miłość i przeznaczenie (65) - telenowela 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.00 Legendy kung-fu (15)- serial przygodowy 12.00 Mała księżniczka (3) - telenowela 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (55) - telenowela 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (66) - telenowela 16.10 Zawód glina (13) - serial komediowy 16.40 Alf (36) - serial komediowy 17.10 Ścigany (3) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Legendy kung-fu (16) - serial przygodowy 19.10 Z pierwszej strony (19) - serial komediowy 19.40 Zawód glina (14) - serial komediowy 20.10 Mary i Tlm - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 22.05 Na granicy światów (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror, USA 1984 0.55 Ktoś na ciebie czeka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 2.35 Na granicy światów (12) - serial sensacyjny 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 8.50 Eurotel − magazyn 9.00 Zaczarowany ołówek 9.30 Trzy dni aby wygrać − serial franc.−pol. 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Rzeczpospolita szlachecka − Srebrny wiek − film dok. 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.50 Film animowany: Impresje − Wariacje na temat Witkacego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Forum Polonijne 12.55 Hity satelity 13.10 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 14.00 Eurofolk Sanok 2003: Haydamaky 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gorący temat: Powrót Musiała − serial TVP 15.35 Sopot 2003 na bis: Skaldowie i goście 16.00 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 16.25 Szept prowincjonalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Trzy dnia aby wygrać − serial franc.−pol. 18.05 Eurofolk Sanok 2003: Haydamaky 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 20.35 Mówi się... 20.55 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21.10 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 22.00 Szept prowincjonalny 22.30 Gorący temat − serial TVP 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Pogoda 23.30 Porozmawiajmy 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 0.50 Sopot 2003 na bis: Skaldowie i goście 1.15 Miś Uszatek 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 2.35 Wieści polonijne 2.50 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 3.05 Mówi się... 3.25 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 4.15 Eurofolk Sanok 2003: Haydamaky 5.05 Gorący temat − serial TVP 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 5.50 Kurs dnia − magazyn ekonomiczny 6.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów Puls 9.00 Dziś w programie 9.05 Program na dzień dobry 10.00 VIP - serial (powt.) 10.50 Teledyski 11.00 Telezakupy 13.00 Program na dzień dobry (powt.) 13.55 Reportaż 14.50 Program religijny 15.45 Dziś w programie 15.50 Video Studio Gdańsk przedstawia - film dokumentalny 16.45 Z archiwum 17.00 Nasza Antena 17.55 VIP - serial 18.45 Kreskówki dla dzieci 19.10 Serial komediowy 19.40 Zamki polskie 19.50 Dziś wieczorem 20.00 Czterech muszkieterów - film akcji USA Polsat 2 International 06:00 Informacje 06:20 Graffiti program publicystyczny 06:35 Przytul mnie program rozrywkowy 08:00 Muzyka polska 09:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:45 Wiesio Szoł program rozrywkowy 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 10:30 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi talk show 11:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:00 Joker program rozrywkowy 13:00 Piramida teleturniej 13:30 Adam i Ewa serial obyczajowy 14:00 Mop Man 14:45 Wiesio Szoł program rozrywkowy 15:00 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 15:20 Bractwo Orła Białego program dla dzieci 15:50 Smakosze i rozkosze magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 16:15 Informacje 16:30 Interwencja reportaż 17:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17:30 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 18:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 18:45 Cartoon Network 19:15 Informacje 19:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 20:00 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 20:30 Muzyka polska 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Muzyczne rozmaitości 22:20 Interwencja reportaż 22:40 Muzyka polska 23:00 Komenda magazyn policyjny 23:30 Twój lekarz magazyn medyczny 23:45 Wystarczy chcieć magazyn medyczny 00:00 Powtórzenia Canal + 7.30 Minisport+ 7.40 Łapu-capu 7.45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 7.55 Spokojnie, tatuśku! - komediodramat, USA 1989 9.55 Włamanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 11.55 Wielki Waldo Pepper - film obyczajowy, USA 1975 13.45 11.09.01 - film dokumentalny 15.55 Menedżer - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 17.35 Opiekun - dramat, Dania-Wlk. Brytania 2001 19.25 Boomtown (16) - serial 20.10 Ach, ten Bush! (6) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Premiera: Elling - komediodramat, Norwegia-Szwecja 2001 22.35 Globalna Herezja - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania-Kanada 2002 0.25 Sfora - bez litości - film sensacyjny, Polska 2002 2.25 Więzień Brubaker - film sensacyjny, USA 1980 4.35 Norah Jones w Nowym Orleanie - koncert 5.40 Czarny wąwóz - film historyczny, Polska 1989 (o) - odkodowany HBO PROGRAM ODKODOWANY 6.30 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA 2001 8.05 Lagaan - film obyczajowy, Indie 2001 11.45 Mleć własny kąt - dramat, USA 1987 13.45 Spotkanie po latach - komedia, USA 2001 15.15 Zaczynamy od jutra - komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Brytania 2001 16.55 Koncert w Hyde Parku 19.00 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA 2001 20.35 Cinema, cinema (40) Ostry Piątek: 21.00 Dom Glassów - thriller, USA 2001 23.00 Straszny film 2 - komedia, USA 2001 0.25 Topielec - thriller, USA 2002 1.55 Dziewczyna na urodziny - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 3.25 HBO na stojaka! (64) - program rozrywkowy 4.25 Mieć własny kąt - dramat, USA 1987 Polonia 1 06:20 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 07:00 Gigi odc. 34 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:30 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Wola życia odc. 14 Voglia di vivere 53 min. telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 20:15 Prawo do narodzin odc. 162 25 min. (El derecho de nacer) , 1981 r. , Telenowela prod. meksykańskiej , reż. Raul Araiza , wyst. Veronica Castro , Ignazio Lopez Tarso , Sergio Jimenez . 20:45 Inspektor Kryminalny odc. 4 L'inspectore anticriminale 88 min. Kryminał 1989 Prod. Włochy, reż.Paolo Fondato , wyst.Massimo Venturiello, Isabell Russinowa, Maurizio Donadoni. 22:40 Świat jest piekny 25 min. Dokument 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Sex - kulisy 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:30 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:50 Sex Club 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:10 Sexnastki 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:25 Military Shop 5 min. Top shop 00:30 Baba Jaga dla Dorosłych 20 min. Program erotyczny 00:50 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:10 Sex Polki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Sexnastki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Sex show 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:45 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:05 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Koniec programu TV Centrum 7:00 Radość o poranku 7:30 Infocentrum 7:45 Magazyn wędkarski 8:00 Ostrobramska 101 9:45 Reportaż dnia 10:00 Sprawy Warszawy (powtórka) 11:00 Gra i śpiewa zespół DeMono 11:30 Akademia Filmowa 12:00 Prosimy dzwonić (powtórka) 13:00 DJ TV (powtórka) 15:00 Zaplanuj swoje życie 15:35 Kącik Starego Przeboju 16:00 Ostrobramska 101 17:45 Infocentrum 18:00 Sprawy Warszawy 19:00 Śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk 19:15 Pocztówki z Polski 19:45 Infocentrum 20:00 Prosimy dzwonić (na żywo) 21:00 Warner Music prezentuje 21:20 Magazyn reportaży 21:45 Infocentrum 22:00 DJ TV (na żywo) 0:00 Eroticon 0:45 Muzyka na dobranoc